When We Were Young
by jesterlover
Summary: Modern AU: The Friends of the ABC. A very popular group of young men dedicated to helping others. Not quite. More like a group of six year olds helping a little girl. Sure, a little club was formed by these six year olds, but it won't even last a week. Right? A lot of oneshots about our favorite revolution group through the years.
1. For the Glory of Swings

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't not own Les Mis. But a writer can dream!**

For the Glory of Swings (Age 6)

It didn't take much for the famous group to form, surprisingly. In fact, what brought them together was actually a rather petty fight. And, contrary to popular belief, the group didn't form when the were adults.

No, the Friends of the ABC formed when they were all around the age of six. And they were formed because of a playground bully. Strange, isn't it, how something simple as a child getting picked on could be the start something that lasted years.

The park was a favorite place for every child in Paris, and Gabriel Enjolras was no different. Yes, he was an incredibly smart kindergartener, smarter than everyone in his class, but he still enjoyed the park like any other child.

"Go play now, Gabe." His mother said, shooing him towards the play set. The boy nodded and ran off towards the swings, his favorite thing there.

Gabriel counted to the third swing from the left, the one he always used. Everyone at the park knew that every Sunday, the third swing belonged to the blond boy. Except for today. Today was wrong.

When Gabriel got to his swing, it was not empty. No, not at all. In the swing was a boy with spiky brown hair and freckles sprayed all over his face, swinging happily on _Gabriel's_ swing.

Well, in that case, Gabriel did what any six year old would do. He marched over to his swing and glared at that swinging boy. It didn't take long for the swinging boy to notice that Gabriel Enjolras was giving him a death glare.

The freckled child slowly kicked the ground to a stop. "What?" He asked.

"That's _my_ swing." Gabriel crossed his arms to try and looked scarier.

"I thought swings were free." Freckle face said, confused.

"You new here or something?" Gabriel looked over the boy.

"Yup!" Freckle face smiled widely. "I'm Marius Pontmercy! I'm five and I just moved in Rue Plumnent!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. What an idiot. "You mean Rue _Plumet_." Gabriel corrected, very annoyed with this freckle faced new boy that stole his swing.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" Marius asked, unfazed by Gabriel's attitude.

No doubt about it, the blond boy was about to turn Marius down harshly and take back what was rightfully his. But, unfortunately for Gabriel's swinging needs, a cry caught both the boys' attention.

Of course, just as Gabriel was about to get his precious swing, that poo head, Montparnasse just had to choose that moment to make a racket. Montparnasse, your everyday playground bully, spent all his time in the sandbox. And should any naive kid want to play in the sandbox, then Montparnasse had a new meat to play with.

Today's plaything was a girl, shorter than Gabriel, that was very dirty with stringy brown hair. She appeared to be pleading with Montparnasse, as many do, and he simply laughed in her face then slapped her.

Well, that made Gabriel mad. If there was one thing he hated more than anything else on the planet (besides having his swing stolen) it was when people got picked on. Most times when Montparnasse did something bad, Gabriel simply found the will to ignore him and keep swinging.

But today, Gabriel marched over to the sandbox with Marius hot on his heels. He already didn't get his swing and he didn't want Montparnasse's stupidity to ruin anything else. "Leave her alone, you doodie-head!"

The rage of the second grader turned from the little girl to a certain blond boy with curls. Montparnasse barked a laugh. "Oh yeah? Try and stop me, puny!"

Gabriel stood as tall as he could at a terrifying 4' 2" and glared at Montparnasse. "Let her go!" He yelled again.

Good news: Montparnasse let go of the girl. Bad news: He was heading toward Gabriel. Gabriel stood tall, unwavering, no matter how much he wanted to run to his mother on the inside. Montparnasse stomped closer and closer, and raised his meaty fist, pulled back, then-

"Oh, put your fist down, you bully!" Another shrill voice cried out.

"Yeah! Leave 'em alone!" Another called.

Gabriel looked over to see two of his classmates in Miss Barks' class. Courfeyrac and Grantaire. Gabriel always got them mixed up, with both of them having dark curly hair and being nearly the same height. But the easiest way to know who was who from a distance was that Grantaire always had some kind of candy with him and Courfeyrac would be needing braces when he got older.

"Leave our friend alone!" Courfeyrac balled his fist. "Or...or-"

"Or we'll tell your mommy, you poop brain!" Grantaire picked up, licking his red lollipop.

That, as unbelievable as it was, gave Montparnasse a hesitant look. "You got lucky today, shrimps. But next time, you're gonna get it bad!" He pushed the girl down one more time before storming away in a fit.

"He must have a scary mommy." Grantaire said thoughtfully.

Marius quickly made himself known by pushing past Gabriel to the girl that was on the ground. "Here." The freckled boy said, extending his hand to her. It was quite obvious that as the girl took his hand, she was staring at him like he was the most amazing thing since grilled cheese.

"Th-thank you." The girl stuttered out. She turned to the other boys. "Thank you all." She smiled. "I'm Eponine."

"Grantaire." He licked his lollipop.

"Courfeyrac." He waved.

"Marius Pontmercy." Freckle face smiled.

"Gabriel Enjolras." Gabriel nodded.

"Whoa!" Marius cried. "Ebony, you got hurt!"

_"Eponine."_ Gabriel grumbled. Stupid Pontmercy.

"Who got hurt?" A boy ran over to them. "I can help!" The new boy was short and small, with dirty blond hair. Gabriel seemed to recognize him from the classroom across the hall, in Mr. Jackman's class.

"It's just a little boo-boo." Eponine said. She examined the cut on her knee. "It could be worse, I think."

"Here!" The boy said, digging into his pocket. He triumphantly held up a band-aid. "I'm always prepared!" He slowly and carefully bandaged Eponine's knee. "All better!"

"Who're you?" Marius asked.

"I'm John Lee!" The boy smiled.

"Joly?" Grantaire asked, more concerned with his leftover lollipop stick.

"No, _John Lee_." The blond boy shook his head.

"I like Joly." Courfeyrac said. "It suits you better.

"No!" John Lee huffed. "It's-"

"Pleasure ta' meetcha Joly!" Grantaire grinned, vigorously shaking his hand.

"You too." Joly sighed, accepting his fate.

One by one, they all introduced themselves to the boy. "Thank you for helping me." Eponine said, smoothing out her brown skirt. "But why'd you do it? No one _ever_ stops Montparnasse."

"Just doing our duty as the gentlemen of the future." Courfeyrac winked and did a corny bow.

"No way." Gabriel shook his curls. "If we're forming a group, there's no way _that's_ our name."

"We're a group?" Marius asked. Gabriel immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Sure! We're friends, right?" Grantaire said.

"Can I tag along?" Eponine asked with wide eyes.

"Sure." Gabriel gave in. He hated it when girls used those puppy eyes.

"So if we aren't 'the gentlemen of the future', what are we?" Joly asked.

"Hm." Everyone thought to themselves. Gabriel started thinking of all the other group names he had heard. The Muppets? They're not puppets. The Yankees? Gabriel hated baseball. The Spice Girls? No.

"The Friends?" Joly offered.

"Friends of what?" Grantaire countered.

"The alphabet!" Marius cried with a big smile. Everyone stared at him like he grew a purple tail. "What?" He asked. "I just memorized the ABC's." He twiddled his fingers.

"Friends of the ABC?" Gabriel tried. He said it a few more times, testing the name. "I like that." He finally proclaimed.

The others tried the name out too. Soon smiles were on every face. "I like that." Grantaire said. "Me too." Courf beamed. "Me three!" Joly smiled.

Marius puffed out his chest in victory. "Well done, Marius." Eponine giggled.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Are you kidding? _He_ came up with the name, not this freckle faced idiot! "Well, that's taken care of." He huffed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go do something. Bye."

They all waved goodbye and Gabriel ran off. He quickly set his eyes on his prize and sprinted over to the third swing. He claimed his treasure and pushed off the ground, pumping his legs with an expression happier than a child that found out he won a ton of ice cream.

Sure, to get it he had argued with a freckle faced boy, stood up to the playground bully, saved a girl named Eponine who was kinda pretty, made friends with Courfeyrac, Grantaire, and Joly, and created a group named the Friends of the ABC which will probably only last a week.

But it was all worth it. Because Gabe had his swing.

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! So this is basically a huge collection of oneshots about our favorite group and how they became who they became! I plan to do multiple stories for ages 6-19 so if anyone reading this has an idea for anything they want to see, just leave a review with the prompt and the age and I will work some magic! That being said, I don't plan on going in chronological order so the next chapter might be at age 15 for all I know!**

**Please leave suggestions and feedback in reviews cause I love them!**


	2. Pixie Stix

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis. I wish I did though.**

Pixie Stix (Age 14)

"Uuugggghhhh!" Marius moaned, flopping on the lunch table. "School is sttuuuppppiiiiidddd!"

"You know how unsanitary that is?!" Joly asked, already pulling out his trusty hand sanitizer.

"You know we don't care?" Jehan smirked.

"No hypochondriacs!" Courfeyrac moaned, joining Marius on the table.

"At least _try_ to act your age." Combeferre rolled his eyes. "We _are_in the presence of ladies."

The boys looked over at the three girls. Cosette was holding her breath with a blue face, Eponine was doing her snorting laugh, and Musichetta was rocking out to her ipod.

"Rethink your statement." Courf smirked.

"Today is a good day!" Grantaire sang, (literally _sang_) as he dug through his packed lunch.

"Why would that be?" Enjolras asked dryly.

"I have-" He trumpeted cornily. "PIXIE STIX!" He held them out in his palm towards the sky with a ridiculously happy face, looking like a familiar video game character.

"Calm down there, Link." Courf laughed. "It's just candy."

"_Just _candy?" Taire gasped. "How dare you, Courf?!" He seemed appalled. "I thought you of all people would understand!"

"No I get it, but could you-"

Courfeyrac didn't finish his sentence. Grantaire was making a face that could only be described as the "me gusta" meme, pointing his finger at Courf and saying, "Shh..."

"You shouldn't be eating those." Joly said as he pulled out his salad.

"You been saying that since third grade, Joly." Enjolras said.

"And he still doesn't listen." Cosette jumped in. All the girls were listening into the conversation.

"You might need a different tactic, sweetie." Musichetta teased.

Joly took a deep breath, willing for his blush to leave. "Pixie Stix are _horrible_for your health. They deprive you of real food and-"

"Wah wah wah wah wah." Grantaire said loudly, sounding like an adult from Peanuts.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Marius chanted, hoping it would catch on. All he got were stares and snickers.

"Welp, I need to pee!" Grantaire stood and announced. "Do not touch my candy." He hissed threatenly before hurrying to the boys' room.

"Guys, I'm gonna do something incredibly risky." Eponine said as soon as Taire was gone. She carefully slid her hand into his lunch box and pulled out the bag. "Cover for me?" She pleaded.

"Absolutely." Enjolras said immediately. Then he cursed himself for answering too fast.

"We got you." Ferre grinned.

The other boys nodded and grinned. "Make me proud, Pony." Cosette laughed. Eponine smacked her arm for that.

Ponine grabbed her backpack, clutched the candy and ran. The others burst into laughter. "Thank God, one of us has sense." Joly smiled at the retreating form of their friend.

"Shh! Shh!" Chetta waved her arms. "He's coming!" Everyone went back to their lunches.

Grantaire came back to the table and sat down. He noticed Eponine was missing, but it didn't concern him. She disappeared to the drama room often. He went through his lunchbox for his Pixie Stix. He came up empty handed.

"Who took my candy?" He growled. _Nobody_takes his candy.

Cosette and Musichetta giggled loudly, and the boys tried to hide their smiles. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Enjolras said, his face twitching.

"I will go through all of your backpacks and do a pat down." Grantaire threatened.

"Eponine." Marius said simply.

Everyone turned to yell. "Really, Marius?!" "Are you kidding!?" "Pontmercy!"

"Oops." Marius tried. Fail.

"Where is she?" Taire said, looking around campus.

"French room." Musichetta snickered.

No doubt about it, Grantaire was ready to leap up and run for it, but as luck would have it, a familiar brunette was crossing the campus. She couldn't have been more than 20 feet away. Taire spotted her, and calmly left the table before sprinting like an animal to get to her.

Eponine was looking for a new hiding place. The french room was locked and the drama room was too predictable. Her next thought was the library. Taire wouldn't go inside that place even if he was paid. She started to walk that way when something heavy slammed into her back.

"GIMME!" A certain sugar-lover cried. The two went toppling. Grantaire sat on Eponine's backpack, effectively pinning her down. "Gimme my Pixie Stix!"

Eponine pretty much threw them at him. "Get offa me, Taire!" She yelled.

A minute later, the two returned to the lunch table. Grantaire was happily eating some blue sugar and Eponine looked like she was hit by a bus.

_Moral: Nobody touches Grantaire's candy._

"There's grass in your hair, Pony."

"Screw you Taire."

**A/N: Yay for another chapter! I don't know how often I will be posting. I try to post on Saturdays though. Also, like I said in the first chapter, ****_please _****send me prompts for chapters! I need as many as I can, cause my creativity will only get me so far. You will get a mention for it if you send one and I will try to do every one that I receive. It can be as random as you want. **

**Review and send prompts!**


	3. Coke Balloons

**Disclaimer: Alas, I lament, for I do have the pleasure of owning such a wonderful creation as Les Mis.**

Coke Balloons (Age 12)

Today was a perfect day. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, summer vacation had just started, and a couple tween boys were taking full advantage of it.

Cue mischief from the Friends of the ABC.

"That wasn't funny!" A soaked and sticky Marius yelled at his friends that were laughing on the grass.

"In all fairness, it was Grantaire's fault!" Courfeyrac laughed.

"Nuh uh!" Taire slurred. "Jus' 'cause I'm the one who 'as all the water balloons and coca cola doesn' mean-"

"Good grief! How many pixie stix did you have today?" Joly asked.

"I los' coun'."

"That is terrible for your health! It deprives you of real food, and can lead to-"

"Give it a rest, doc!" Combeferre groaned. "It's summer! Can you please relax?!"

"Pffft." Bossuet snorted. "Tell that to Enjolras."

Said boy was sitting under a tree with a thick novel in hand. He brushed his blond curls away and focused on his newest revolution book.

"I say, we show him what summer's for." Courf grinned as he lifted a darkly coloured balloon.

_"In the 1832 June Rebellion, students of a nearby school were killed for the attempt to overthrow the Fren-"_

_POP!_

"Are you all insane?!" Enjolras stood up and dropped his book. "You almost hit my book!"

"Key word being _'almost'_!" Courfeyrac shouted back. "Lighten up, Enjolras! It's summer! Why are you reading?"

"Yeah! Summer is a time for Coke balloons! Not boring old books!" Combeferre smiled. "Even _I_know that!"

Just as Enjolras was about respond, Marius cried out, "Hey Eponine!" and waved. "How long you been up there?!"

"Long enough." A girl's voice called.

"Well, can ya cum dow', Pony?" Grantaire grinned.

"Taire, I don't care how many pixie stix you had, if you call me Pony again, I will maim you." Eponine swung out of the tree Enjolras was sitting under.

"Yes ma'am!" Taire saluted.

"So now that we have everyone here, what do you want to do?" Courf asked.

No one spoke, just looking at each other. "We can look at clouds and write poems." Jehan offered.

"..." Everyone stared at the poet. "LAME!" Grantaire yelled. "I have a better idea!" He grinned darkly.

"We are _not_having a Coke balloon war!" Enjolras yelled.

"Oh c'mon!" Why not?!" "Please!" Shouts of outraged were thrown through the air. "_No._" Enjolras said firmly.

All his friends glared at him before turning and doing a quick huddle. He couldn't make out what they said. They turned around. "We didn't want to do this, but we need to use the secret weapon." Combeferre said with a straight face.

Enjolras wasn't scared. He was the Marble Man. There was _nothing_ his clownish friends to faze him. That is, until Taire spoke up. "Ponine, if you would." Eponine stepped forward.

What happened next was one of the most shameful things ever to occur in Gabriel Enjolras's life. Eponine used puppy-dog eyes. Now, her's were not like anyone else's. Imagine a puppy that was kicked, thrown out of its home, denied a treat and placed in a shelter. Now multiply it by fifty. That is the closest anyone could get to visualizing at least a shadow of Eponine's puppy face.

"Fine! Just stop looking at me like that!" Enjolras threw his hands up. Everyone cheered loudly and Eponine broke into a huge grin. "Thank you Gabe!" She beamed, hugging him tightly before running over to the bucket of balloons and grabbing three.

She passed him one and took aim. She smirked and threw one at Joly, making it a bullseye. Enjolras smiled and threw one himself, hitting Marius. Eponine laughed, and it was a perfect summer memory.

Despite Gabriel's blushing face. And the fact that nearly seconds later he was soaked.

**Review with Suggestions! Or just review! I love both!**


	4. Minerva McGonagall Pictures

**Disclaimer: Les Mis isn't mine... No matter how much I wish. I also don't own Minerva McGonagall.**

Minerva McGonagall Pictures (Age 15)

Courfeyrac was having a fine weekend. As in, he had sleep for twelve hours last night. He was perfectly content lying lazily in his bed with his kitten, Minnie. Yes, this was indeed the life. No one bugging him, no one texting him, no one-

_Bing!_

He raised his head in annoyance, ready to spam whoever dared to ruin Courfeyrac's nap. He picked up his phone and checked his messages. He groaned. Of course, the text was from him.

_From: Pixi Stix_

_COOOOUUUUURRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFF_

Courf groaned, putting his phone down and closing his eyes. There was silence, and Courfeyrac took that as a sign that he would get peace.

_Bing! Bing! Bing!_

_From: Pixi Stix_

_COOOUUURRRRFFFFF GET UUUUUPPPPPP_

_From: Pixi Stix_

_LLLLLLAAAAZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYY_

_From: Pixi Stix_

_GET YOUR FROTHY SELF TO YOUE PHONE_

_From: Pixi Stix_

_*your_

Courfeyrac groaned and grabbed his phone angrily.

_To: Pixi Stix_

_WHAT DO YOU WANT?!_

_From: Pixi Stix_

_HAI_

_To: Pixi Stix_

_I WAS SLEEPING_

_From: Pixi Stix_

_...With your cat? Cat napping?_

_To: Pixi Stix_

_...why me..._

Seconds later, a text popped up with a picture attached. It was of a specific grey tabby being stroked by a hand.

_From: Pixi Stix_

_Minerva McGonagall says hai_

_To: Pixi Stix_

_WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF MY CAT_

Grantaire didn't respond. He just kept re-sending the picture. Courf had finally had enough. Only one way to solve the problem. He messaged someone else.

_To: Apollo Almighty_

_HEEEEELLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEE_

It only took seconds to get a reply.

_From: Apollo Almighty_

_What's going on?! What's happening?!_

_To: Apollo Almighty_

_TAIRE WONT SHUT UP! MAKE IT END_

_From: Apollo Almighty_

_...Really? You're ridiculous._

_To: Apollo Almighty_

_HELP? :_(_

_From: Apollo Almighty_

_Fine. Get everyone in a Group Message._

With some expertly pressed buttons, all the _amis_ were placed in a message. Courf grinned, knowing that Enjy would _definitely_ come through.

_From: Apollo Almighty_

_So why are we here again?_

_To: All_

_CAUSE TAIRE WONT SHUDDUP_

_From: Pixi Stix_

_(insert cat picture)_

_To: All_

_SEE?! Im tryin to sleep!_

_From: Bookworm_

_Have you tried asking nicely?_

_From: Shel Silverstein_

_This is Courf we're talkin about_

_From: Bookworm_

_True_

_To: All_

_Ok can we focus on the problem!?_

_From: Nonny-nonny_

_I still dont get it... why are you complaining_

_From: Butterfly_

_Can I go now? Papa's taking me out for lunch._

_From: Cheddar Cheese_

_DONT LEAVE ME WITH THEM_

_From: Nonny-nonny_

_Am I chopped liver now?_

_To: All_

_Ok if you three wanna chat then make your own group_

_From: Apollo Almighty_

_I gotta go to... Essays need writing_

_From: Bookworm_

_Please tell me I'm not alone with you guys_

_From: Hippo-man_

_Im still here... Did no one notice?_

_From: Pixi Stix_

_Nope_

_To: All_

_Nvm guys... later_

And with that he deleted the group message, grateful for some peace. He rubbed Minerva's ears and closed his eyes. Thank goodness for the quiet.

_Bing!_

_To: Pixi Stix_

_STOP TAKING CREEPER PICTURES OF MY CAT_

**A/N: Shout-out to my friend who actually has a cat named Minerva McGonagall. And if you guys haven't, please check out the Tumblr page, "Texts from Courfeyrac" cause that was inspiration and I love it. Also, guys ****_please_**** send me prompts. I'm running on the inspiration of my brain and my friend! (She knows who she is) I really need input from you guys or else this story will be much shorter than I want it to be. It can be anything, a prompt, a situation, even a random word! Please?**

**Review and leave prompts!**


	5. Do Re Mi

**Disclaimer: _Disclaimer. Noun. A statement that denies something, especially responsibility._**

Do Re Mi (Age 11)

"I'm so excited!" A girl squealed.

"Cosette, stop yanking my arm."

"Sorry, but I mean, this is exciting!" Cosette bounced.

"I guess it is." Eponine shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Alright class, eyes to the front!" A blond adult smiled. "I'm Ms. Peterson. Welcome to Advance Choir!" A couple of the choir veterans cheered. "Now most of you are here because you took Preliminary Choir, but some of you tested and got in! Raise your hand if you're completely new to choir."

Cosette's hand went up, followed by a redheaded girl, a different blonde's, and one boy's. "Alright, why don't you four tell us your names and why you joined choir." Ms. Peterson directed.

Cosette nervously stood. "Um, I'm Cosette Fauchelevent. My friend Eponine convinced me." Eponine waved from next to her. Cosette sat down, elbowing her friend.

The redhead stood up next. "I'm Musichetta Cantatrice. I've just been singing freestyle, and I heard this was a great class, so here I am."

The blonde went next. "I'm Juliet Jones. I've always liked the idea of being in a choir, but never decided to do it."

The boy finally went. "Um, I'm Jean Prouvaire, but you can just call me Jehan. I just kinda decided to. Spontaneous." He tried for a smile.

"Alright," Ms. Peterson clapped her hands. "I'm sure we're all happy to have you in our class. Now, sopranos, altos, and tenors: group up! You four come here and we'll find your spots."

Eponine grinned at Cosette, then went to the alto group. After Ms. Peterson ran through a few vocal tests, she sent Jehan to the tenors, Juliet to the altos, and Musichetta and Cosette to the sopranos.

"So what's this school like?" The redhead asked.

"It's not bad if you know where to go." Cosette smiled. "I'm Cosette. Musichetta, right?"

"You can call me Chetta." She grinned. "I just moved here."

"Welcome to the school." Cosette thought for a second. "If you want, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch."

"I'd love to!" Chetta beamed.

"That is, if you don't mind Eponine."

"Eponine?" She looked over her shoulder. "That's the sarcastic brunette, right?"

"Spot on."

Meanwhile, on the other end of the room, Eponine was twiddling her thumbs, trying at all costs to avoid conversation with the other altos. They all annoyed, her though she wouldn't say why.

She, honestly, was trying to avoid all human contact entirely. But then she heard something. A very familiar something. It was coming from the new boy, who wasn't sitting too far from her. Eponine only had one choice. She started humming with him.

Jehan noticed and looked at her strangely, but he didn't stop. Okay, he thought, So the brunette either knows the song, or she can pick up a tune.

Eponine smirked and started singing. _"It's a bit like being angry, it's a bit like being scared. Confused and all mixed up and mad as hell. It's like when you've been crying and you're empty and you're full. I don't know what it is, it's hard to tell."_

Jehan grinned and joined her for the chorus. _"It's like that there's some music playing in your ear, but the music is impossible, impossible to hear. But then I feel it move me like a burning deep inside. Something bursting me wide open, impossible to hide, and suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird. Like electricity, electricity. Sparks inside of me and I'm free, I am free."_

By this point, the two were sitting right next to her. _"Electricity, sparks inside of me and I'm free, I'm free. Oh, I'm free!"_

"Where've you been all my life?!" Eponine beamed.

"In the cupboard under the stairs!" Jehan grinned.

"You are awesome."

"So are you!"

And that's how they gained two new friends.

**A/N: Okay, this is a true story. It's how my first day of choir went. Well, most of it. Anyways, thank you to those that sent me prompts, I will post them as soon as I can. Also, the main reason for my note is that I have a challenge for you all. Can you guys figure out who Courfeyrac was texting in Pictures of Minerva McGonagall, since he had nicknames for them all? I know some of them are easy, but I wanna know if you can. I'd love it if you did!**

**Review and send prompts!**


	6. Girl Talk Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Girl Talk Pt. 1 (Age 17)

"Hey Gavroche." Jehan said, waving to the boy entering the Musain.

"Hi." Gavroche mumbled, pulling his hat down further to hide his face.

Everyone noticed. With a few hand motions and meaningful eye contact, a plan was formed. Courfeyrac swooped in and picked the boy up, then Combeferre ran over and plucked the blue hat off his head.

Painted on Gavroche's right eye was a big purple bruise. "Oh my God, Gav. What happened?!" Enjolras cried.

"Did you get in a fight?" Taire asked eagerly.

"Here, let me help." Joly said quickly. He pressed an ice pack to the boy's eye and the guys sat Gavroche down at a table.

"Explain everything," Courfeyrac said firmly. "No lying."

"Did you get in a fight?" Taire asked again.

"Kinda." Gavroche mumbled.

"Kinda?" Feuilly said. "Who punched you?"

"Marcy."

"_Marcy_?!" All the boys yelled. Then they laughed loudly. "What?!" Gavroche cried.

"Why did she punch you?!" Bahorel asked, stifling his laughter.

"I dunno!" Gavroche cried. "We sat together at lunch and I was just eating my sandwich and she punched me!"

"Was she talking while you were eating?" Jehan snickered.

"Uh huh, but I wasn't really listening. I was eating."

"Wait, she was talking, but you weren't listening?" Courf waved his hands. Gav nodded and all the guys cringed.

"_Never_ ignore a girl when she's talking." Grantaire shook his head. "_Especially_ when you're twelve."

"Remember Caroline Johnson?" Combeferre said. Everyone shivered. "She was a nightmare!"

"But why did Marcy punch me?" Gavroche asked.

"She likes you." Marius smiled.

"No, she doesn't! She _punched_ me!"

"Not that kind of like!" Jehan laughed. "She has a crush on you!"

"Gross!" Gavroche stuck out his tongue.

"Just give it a year or two. You'll be crushing on some girl by then."

"How does that help me _now_?" Gavroche spoke up. "What do I do? She's gonna get me tomorrow!"

"Just pay attention to her, compliment her, try to get along." Enjolras said.

"Big on compliments. Girls love those." Courf nodded.

"What if she punches me again?"

"Tell Marcy that she'll have to face your sister." Marius said. "That'll solve any problem."

"My sister... Eponine's gonna kill me!" Gavroche panicked. "She's gonna flip out!"

"Yeah, that might be a _slight_ problem." Joly said.

"Wait!" Marius jumped. "She, Cosette and Chetta are having a girl's day, remember? They'll be out 'til six. We still have three hours."

"Black eyes don't go away in three hours, Pontmercy." Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Just keep the ice on it so the swelling goes down." Joly instructed.

"_What's swelling_?"

"Crap." Taire said.

Everyone stared in fear at the beyond-pissed Eponine that was glaring at them. "Whoever explains will be punished least." She hissed through clenched teeth.

The clamor of voices drowned out all other noise.

**A/N: As you can tell, this will have a part two in the future! Also, I own Marcy, but I _don't _own Juliet, who was mentioned in "Do Re Mi" She actually belongs to my friend Buttons, or _nappyninja, _so go check her out! And speaking of not owning things, this whole prompt was inspired by the TV show _Psych,_ which I love and do not own. I'm also really sorry that posting has been spotty. I've been crazy busy, but I'm doing my best! Also, for those of you that sent me things, I'm sorry, I've been a lazy little poo, but I will get those out as soon as I can!**

**Review and send prompts!**


	7. Tale as Old as Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis _or _Beauty and the Beast! And credit for the prompt goes to Lesmismusicalover!**

Tale as Old as Time (Age 16)

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Cosette was literally bouncing in her seat. "It's gonna be great!"

"Who's she playing again?" Courfeyrac. Murmurs were sent around to each other.

"I don't think she told us." Joly said.

"Oh well, we'll just find out when we see her." Combeferre said.

"Five bucks say she's a spoon." Grantaire whispered.

"Shhh, guys, the show's starting!" Enjolras shushed his friends.

The lights all dimmed and the curtain went up. The spotlight went on a frowning boy that was sitting in the tower window. The narrator began to speak. _"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind."_

From the left, a hunched over girl entered with a hideous mask on. The boy disappeared from the window and reappeared at the bottom of the tower. _"But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away,"_ He waved his arm and glared. _"but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within."_

_"And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress."_ The girl removed her mask and stood up to show she was that one senior girl. _"The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there."_

At the tower appeared a boy covered in latex, but it looked so real. _"Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year."_

_"If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?"_ The narrator's voice stopped and the lights went down on the stage.

The scene changed quickly into a small town setting, with a fountain in the center. Townspeople spilled onto the stage from both sides and every _ami_ was searching for a certain brunette. The blue dressed heroine entered with her nose in a book. She closed it and faced the audience.

_"Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before Little town, full of little people waking up to say..."_ She sang.

_"Bonjour!" "Bonjour!" "Bonjour!" "Bonjour!" "Bonjour!"_

"Holy mother of the muffin man." Cosette gaped.

"That's Eponine!" Musichetta gasped.

"What do you mean?" Enjolras whispered. "She's Belle!?"

"Yup." Gavroche said, smirking evilly.

"You knew?!" The blond boy hissed.

"Course I did! She's my sister!" Gavroche grinned, focusing back on the stage.

_"Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because, you'll see. Here's where she meets prince charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!"_ Eponine belted.

Enjolras stared in shock. Eponine looked so natural up there. Anyone could tell she was completely relaxed.

The rest of the show flew by in a flash of dancing, singing and incredible acting. Enjolras enjoyed the whole show immensely. Except that little part where Belle and the prince kissed. No, Enjolras didn't like that part.

It was time for bows before he knew it. The ensembles bowed, then minor characters, then leads, and finally Eponine. The whole group jumped to their feet, cheering loudly. Jehan whistled loudly, Musichetta and Cosette were squealing, Courfeyrac had helped Gavroche onto his shoulders, and Grantaire was standing on his chair and yelling.

It was a miracle they weren't kicked out.

They stood in the audience as the other people filtered out, waiting for their Ponine. It took sometime, but eventually their favorite brunette came out from behind the curtain, still with her makeup on and her hair up.

"Hey guys." She said with the usual smirk.

Cosette and Chetta immediately screamed and pulled her into the tightest hug in the world. "Ohmigosh that was so amazing!" They screamed.

"Suffocating." Eponine gasped. The girls let go of her and Eponine was passed around for hugs. Most of the boys hugged her, or spun her in the air, or (in Taire's case) squished her face.

She stood in front of Enjolras and paused only for a second before throwing her arms around him. They hugged and everything was peaceful. There was nothing Enjolras could've wished for to make this moment any better.

_"Eponine!"_

Except maybe getting Gavroche to quiet down for a moment.

**A/N: Thank you to Lesmismusicalover for sending the prompt! I had lots of fun writing it!**

**Review and send prompts!**


	8. Falcon Punch

**Disclaimer: Not a single one of the ****_amis _****belong to me! And the prompt came from CrimsoCrescendo!**

Falcon Punch (Age 14)

Jehan was ready. Completely and totally ready. Pencil? Check. Notes? Check. Pencil? Check. Laptop? Check. Bring it on, Greek Mythology report. They had been reading the Odyssey in English class and now everyone was assigned to do a report on one of the important events that take place in the story.

Jehan had this one in the bag. Yes, reports weren't his strong suit. Neither was English. But the Odyssey is an epic poem and Jehan loves poems! All he had to do was think of it like a poem and he was golden.

He opened his notebook and pulled up a word doc. Game on.

_When we first meet Odysseus, he is trapped on Calypso's island. Calypso is a beautiful nymph who-_

_"AAAAHHHHHH!"_

The poet jumped ten feet up. He nearly panicked, but then he saw it was just his phone. The scream repeated and he picked it up. "Hello?" He said.

"Jeeehaaaaaan!" A familiar voice moaned. "I'm dyyyying!"

"Courf?" He asked. "What's going on!?"

"Heeeeeelp!" Courfeyrac moaned. "There's a question that needs to be answered and if it isn't I'm gonna die!"

"What is it?!"

"Who the hell is Odysseus!?"

Jehan groaned. "You seriously weren't paying attention at all during class?"

"Of course not!" He answered. "Now fill me in."

"No way." Jehan scoffed. "Go ask Enjolras if you're that desperate."

"He'll kill me!"

"Well, don't call me again. And don't change my ringtone!"

"Jehan, you can't have some stupid flute as your ringtone." Courf said.

"I'm hanging up now."

"No! Don't leave m-"

Finally some peace. He went back to his report. _A beautiful nymph who kept Odysseus and his men hostage for seven years. Zeus, the king of the gods, sent Hermes down to tell Calypso that-_

_"Red! The blood of angry men! Black! The dark of-"_

"Hello?" Jehan said, knowing he was about to be scolded.

"Jehan, why is Courfeyrac whining to me about a school project?"

"Thanks for calling Enjolras. I'm fine." Jehan mumbled.

"Well?" It was easy to tell the blond was annoyed.

"Because I'm not helping him."

"So you dump him on me?!" Enjolras yelled.

"Well, who else would I?!" Jehan wasn't one for yelling, but this was very stressful for him.

"Anyone!" Enjolras whined. "Except me! I'm busy!"

"Just tell him to text Combeferre!" Jehan groaned.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

Jehan hung up. Honestly, one more phone call and he would flush his phone down the toilet. He went back to typing. _To tell Calypso that she-_

_"DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNDUN DUN DUN DUNDUNDUND-"_

"What is it?!" Jehan yelled.

"Geez, calm down." Grantaire said. "Such a warm welcome."

"What do you want?" Jehan groaned. He just wanted to finish the project.

"Um...well, see there was a small problem with me completing the project." Taire said slowly. "See, my notes _might've_ been brutally destroyed. By a match. And are burning in the fireplace. Maybe."

"Ugh, Taire why would you do that?"

"They were mocking me!"

"I'll give you mine tomorrow, now shut up. I gotta finish this." Jehan said.

"Thanks man. Also, can you get Courf to stop calling me?"

"No." Jehan hung up and turned off his phone.

Finally! No more phone calls, so now he could focus! He went back to the document. _That she had to release Odysseus. Although she was reluctant, eventually Calypso let Ody-_

Everything went dark, including the computer. "Jean! Light some candles!" His mother yelled. "It's a power outage!"

No. No. No! A power outage?! Did the world just not want him to finish this goddamn paper?! This calls for something extreme...very extreme.

When a poet is frustrated and upset, and there's a computer in front of him, there's only one logical solution.

Falcon Punch.

**A/N: Thank you for the prompt, CrimsoCrescendo! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have just been really hectic for me, but I plan to fix that and update again this week!**

**Review and send prompts!**


	9. Anything but Them

**Disclaimer: Pssh, I'm crazy broke. You think I own Les Mis?**

Anything but Them (Age 16)

"_Please_ tell me they're not staring at us again."

"...They are."

"They're so creepy!"

"Why won't they leave us alone?"

"And exactly _what_ did I miss while I was sick?" Eponine took her usual seat between Cosette and Grantaire. She had been out with the flu for a couple days and missed the excitement.

Enjolras sighed. "Hey Ponine. A group of girls have decided-"

"_Hot_ girls!" Courfeyrac cut in.

Enjolras shot him a look. "They're decided they want to sit there." He pointed to the next table over where a bunch of chatting girls sat.

"And?" Eponine asked. "What's the big deal?"

"They're _crazy_!" Jehan whispered. "They won't leave us alone!"

"They're like fangirls!" Cosette said.

Oh no. Not the fangirls. Eponine sighed. "Man, I hate those."

"Hypocrite." Cosette fired.

"That's different." Eponine scowled. Yes, she fangirled over several things, like Broadway, good books, fun movies, and a certain blond boy with curls. But that didn't matter. "Much different then _them_."

That's when _them_ decided to attack. They were exactly like you would expect the popular girls in a high school to look like. Long hair, short shorts and a bossy attitude. The two girls closest slipped three notes over to their table. One was addressed to "Curly with candy", the next to "Freckles" and the last to "Blonde Curls".

Grantaire, Marius and Enjolras took the envelopes. The quickly opened them and read the contents. Grantaire turned pale, Marius looked like he was about to barf, and Enjolras mimicked a tomato.

"What's it say?!" Courfeyrac asked eagerly.

"You don't wanna know." Taire mumbled. Marius and Enjolras shook their heads in agreement.

"That's it." Cosette hissed. "They can sit there. They can giggle. But the day the write _my_ boyfriend a note is the day it ends." She stood up. "C'mon girls. Let's set 'em straight."

Ponine went because she was the only allowed to fangirl over Enjy, and Chetta only went because it would be lots of fun.

The boys watched anxiously as their girls slid into some open seats by _them_. Cosette beamed and twirled her hair and Eponine smirked. Musichetta just tapped her nails on the table and smiled like a shark. The boys couldn't hear the conversation, but Cosette did most of the talking with a bright smile.

After a moment, one of them spoke. She had long blond hair, longer than Cosette's, but the two girls looked alike. She spoke for a second and when she was done, Cosette glared, Chetta was cracking her knuckles, but Eponine had the best reaction of all.

The brunette simply stood up and walked over to the girl and smirked. Then the girl's head had snapped to the left and there was a loud cracking noise. Upon closer examination, one could see that the girl had a red handprint on her face.

A duty aid was over in a second, escorting Eponine to the principals office and Cosette and Musichetta returned to the table.

"What happened?!" Enjolras asked, unable to keep a smile off his face.

"So that girl- her name's Mary- was saying some bad stuff 'bout you guys and Eponine got really pissed after one comment." Chetta explained.

"What'd she say?" Combeferre asked.

"Oh nothing!" Cosette beamed.

After a few more minutes, Eponine came back with a bright grin. "What'd you get?" Jehan asked.

"A referral and two weeks of detention."

"Naughty girl." Taire grinned. "What'd the girl say to get you to do that?"

"Oh nothing." Ponine waved the question away. She quickly stole a glance at certain blond boy. _Nobody_ takes her Gabriel.

Even if he isn't her's yet.

**A/N: Honestly, I have no idea where this came from, but it was fun. **

**Review and send prompts!**


	10. Five Nights at Where Now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables, _or_ Five Nights at Freddy's**

Five Nights at Where Now? (Age 17)

_"I think I'll try defying gravity! Kiss me goodbye! I'm de-"_

The girl answered her phone. "Ah, Ponine!" Cosette beamed. "What can I assist you with today?"

"Cut the crap, Cosette. I got some big news." Eponine replied.

"What's up?"

"Call Marius, Chetta, and Enjolras, and tell 'em to get to your house pronto. Gavroche and I are on our way."

"Wait, why?" Cosette asked. "What's going on?"

"Just do it!" Eponine said. "I promise everything will make sense soon. Be there in ten." And the brunette hung up.

Cosette just did as Eponine instructed. It was probably something big and important. Eponine wouldn't have brought Gavroche if it wasn't. Let's just hope it doesn't have to do with her parents.

Ten minutes later, Musichetta was sitting on the blue bed and Marius was on the plush chair. Gavroche had joined Chetta on the bed, Cosette was at the desk, and Eponine was leaving tread marks in the carpet while she gripped her laptop. "Ugh, where is he?" The brunette sighed.

_"I am more than memory, I am what might be, I am mys-"_

"Gabriel Enjolras, where the hell are you?!" Eponine yelled when she picked up the phone.

"Geez, Eponine!" He yelled back. "I can't just drop everything and go to Cosette's now!"

"...See you in thirty seconds?"

"I'm already here." And he hung up.

Slowly, the curly haired boy came in. "Ha!" Eponine grinned. "Now we can begin!"

"Why are we here, Ponine?" Chetta groaned.

"Because I trust you three more than anyone else on the planet."

Everyone smiled, then Enjolras's melted. "There's four of us here, not counting Gav."

"Marius is here 'cause he screams like a girl." Gavroche supplied.

"Why would that matter?" Cosette asked.

Eponine just smiled sweetly. "Cosette, can you hook up my computer to your TV?" Keeping one eye on the brunette, Cosette did so. The screen flickered to life, showing a static image of a bear, and the words _"Five Nights at Freddy's"_

"Nope! Nope! _Nope_!" Chetta waved her arms wildly. "I know what this is! My brother has it!"

"I don't like the look of this..." Marius attempted to curl up in a ball. "It's a horror game, isn't it?"

"Oh c'mon guys!" Eponine pleaded. "It's super easy to beat! You know how much this game cost me?"

"Five bucks on Humble Bundle?" Gavroche guessed. Eponine silenced him with a glare.

"...Two nights, okay?" Eponine begged.

After a moment, everyone agreed. "Yes!" The two Thenardiers cheered. Eponine quickly clicked "New Game" and the screen changed to a dimly lit office. "Oh, and first night doesn't count!" Eponine said quickly.

"_What_?!"

"Shh!" Gavroche hissed. "It's Phone Guy!"

"_Hello? Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you..._"

_3am, 1st Night_

"Okay, this is boring." Cosette decided. "They're just sitting there. This isn't scary."

"I've heard it gets better." Eponine defended as she checked the camera.

"You haven't played this before?" Enjolras asked, from the chair behind her.

"No, I wanted to do it with you guys." She answered.

"It's gone!" Cosette screamed.

Eponine whipped back to the screen. "Where's the bunny?!" She screamed, furiously clicking other areas on the camera.

"There! Go back!" Chetta screeched. "It's in the room with the tables!"

Through the static, the friends could make out the purple bunny, just standing and staring. "Why do they get to move?!" Marius cried in terror.

"Weren't you paying attention?!" Gavroche yelled. "Phone Guy said they wander during the night!"

"That's not right!" The freckled boy groaned.

"You're using too much power, Ponine!" Gavroche pointed to the meter, which read 30%.

"It's 5am!" Enjolras yelled. "We can make it!"

Eponine nodded, then quickly checked the blind spots. Everyone screamed when a purple bunny came into view. "Closeitcloseitcloseit!" Chetta screeched.

The door slammed down and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "We only have 5% power!" Gavroche yelled, causing the panic to return.

"We're gonna die!" Cosette yelled.

"Oh my God, where's the duck coming from?!" Eponine screamed, closing both doors.

"Open the left one! Chica only comes from the right!" Gavroche screamed.

"_Yay_!" A white five slowly slid to a six.

"We lived!" Enjolras grinned. Everyone celebrated wildly, happy just to be alive.\

_12am, 2nd Night_

"No!" Cosette groaned.

"...We said 2 nights." Eponine sighed. She paused the game. "But first, I gotta know something." She turned to the shortest in the room. "How do you know so much about the game, shortie?"

"I've been on Youtube." Gavroche grinned.

"So you know how to beat the game?" Chetta asked eagerly.

"Yup." He said proudly. "But the game's never the same."

Eponine started the next night. "Enjolras, get him talking. I'll focus on living."

With wiggling fingers, Enjolras approached a cowering Gavroche. This definitely wouldn't be a hard interrogation.

**A/N: I am so sorry it's been forever since I posted, but in my defense I was crazy busy. Also, this (nearly) exact storyline happened to me the other. I played this totally awesome horror game, and my brother completely set me up for failure, because he knew _exactly _how the game worked. Thanks, brother dearest. On that note, Five Nights at Freddy's is a fun game that I don't own, in case you missed the disclaimer. **

**And as an "I'm sorry for tardiness" I plan to have a Thanksgiving prompt up by Saturday!**

**Review and send prompts!**


End file.
